Nocturne
by julianspancakes
Summary: Voldemort'la sürdürülen savaş devam ederken herkes elinden geleni yapmaktadır. Zamanla Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı, tek bir savaş vermediğini de fark edecektir. Yıllar önce kayıplara karışan Harry Potter'ın ortaya çıkmasıyla tüm dengeler değişecektir.


Gece ağırlığını hissettirirken Brown saklanıyordu. Onun, kendisi için geldiğini biliyordu. Sonunun, onlar gibi olacağından emindi. Bunu daha önce konuşmuşlardı "arkadaşlarıyla". Kimse bunu niçin ve neye göre belirleyip yaptığını bilmiyordu. Bir düzen olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Onun geldiğini sadece sezmişti. Bir de yakınlarda onun yaklaştığını gösteren işaretten vardı tabii.

Derin bir nefes aldı. İyice sessiz olmaya çalıştı. Nefesinin duyulmasını bile istemiyordu. Maalesef bu imkansızdı. Korkudan nefes almakta zorlanıyor, titriyordu. Bu yüzden sık sık derin nefes almaya çalışıyor, bu sırada da ses çıkarıyordu.

Brown, zaten olduğu yere çökmüştü. Tüm ışıklar kapalıydı. Kendini karanlığa hapsetmişti. Oturduğu yerde dizlerini karnına çekmiş, kollarını da etrafına sarmıştı. Hala umutsuzca onun gelmesini bekliyordu. Kaçmak imkansızdı. O, sizi nerede olursanız olun bulurdu. Safı oynamanın bir manası yoktu. Eğer kendisi için geliyorsa kaçmayacaktı. En azından bunu yapabilirdi.

Kim olduğunu tekrar tekrar düşündü. Kendisi bir ölüm yiyen olmasa, onun Karanlık Lord'un suikastçısı falan olduğunu düşünürdü. Fakat öyle olsaydı onu tanıması gerekmez miydi? Peki bu adam kimdi? Karanlık büyücüleri avlayan bir aydınlık büyücü mü? Hiç zannetmiyordu. Bu, onların stili değildi. Bu, bambaşka bir şeydi.

Peki ya ne istiyordu? Neden bunu yapıyordu? Sanırım hiçbir zaman öğrenemeyecekti. Çünkü odaya giren ayak seslerini işitmişti. Yavaşça fakat yere ağırlığını koyarak yürüyordu. _Onun geldiğini bilmemi istiyor,_ diye düşündü Brown. Bu çok hastalıklıydı. Ama Brown'un onu yargılamaya hakkı yoktu. Hayatında daha kötüsünü yapmamış değildi ya.

Son kez derin bir nefes aldı. Yer boyunca uzanan ihtişamlı gölgesini görebiliyordu. Adamın hakkını vermeliydi, ayakkabıları şahaneydi. Kafasını yavaşça kaldırdı ve ona baktı.

Azrail'i olacak bu adam, gerçekten korkutucuydu. Uzun boylu ve yapılıydı. Siyahlar içindeydi - başka türlüsü de beklenemezdi. Bir büyücü pelerini giyiyordu. Taktığı kapüşondan dolayı saçlarını göremiyordu. Ay ışığı ona öyle bir açıdan vuruyordu ki onun gerçekten bir melek olduğunu düşünmek oldukça makuldü. Yüzü gölgelerin ardında kalmıştı ama buna rağmen zümrüt yeşili gözlerini gizleyemiyordu.

Brown kendini toparladı ve yutkundu. "Neden ben?" diye sordu. Öleceğini biliyordu, en azından bunun cevabını öğrenebilirdi.

Azrail'i başını kaldırdı ve ona baktı. Baktı, baktı, baktı... En sonunda sırıttı. Bu, Brown'ın hiç hoşuna gitmemişti. Adam ona yaklaştı ve fısıldadı. _"Zihnefendet!"_. Bilincini kaybetmeden önce duyduğu son söz bunlardı.

Adam işini bitirdi. Onlardan bir tanesini daha indirmişti. İstediğini de almıştı. Zihnefend ile birini öldürmek acı verici bir yoldu. Ama bu onu hak etmişti. Arkasını döndü ve gitmek için bir adım attı. Hışırtıyı duyunca aşağı baktı. Bir gazetenin üstüne basmıştı. Resim ilgisini çekince eline aldı. Neville Longbottom ve Ginny Weasley yan yana durmuş, okuyanları selamlarcasına ellerini sallıyorlardı.

 _ **"Sağ Kalan Çocuk - Kıdemli Seherbaz**_

 _İlginç olaylar olmaya devam ediyor! Kıdemli seherbaz olan Wilkins ile düello eden ve kazanan Neville Longbottom, sağ kalan ve Kehanette bahsedilen çocuk, tüm tabuları yıktı geçti! Düello çok heyecanlı geçti ve genç kahraman kazanmadan önce 30 dakikaya yakın savaştılar. Herkes Lord Longbottom'ın, 19 yaşında ve yalnızca iki sene eğitim almış birinin, Wilkins gibi kıdemli birini yenmesine şaşkınlıkla bakıyor._

 _"Neville, Seherbaz güçlerini yönetince insanlarımız çok daha güvende olacaktır. Şu karanlık zamanların bitmesi an meselesidir. İnsanlara, Bakanlık'a duydukları inanca tutunmalarını tavsiye ediyorum. Her şeyin çaresine bakılacaktır." diye yorumladı Bakan Scrimgeour._

 _Genç kahraman da Bakanlık'a olan inancını dile getirdi ve Bakan Scrimgeour'a desteği ve eğitimi için teşekkür etti._

 _Bu aralar Holyhead Harpies'in yıldızı Ginny Weasley ile çıkan Lord Neville Longbotttom, bu güzel olayların ardından nişanlandıklarını dile getirdi. Nişanlısı Bayan Weasley ise bu olay hakkında konuşmak için Tutshill Tornados ile olan maçlarından dolayı müsait değildi._

 _ **Ölüm Yiyen Saldırısı – Sayfa – 2**_

 _ **Lord Longbottom'ın Nişanı– Sayfa 5"**_

Buna gülmemek mümkün değildi. Longbottom büyük ihtimalle avantajı yüksek bir durumdaydı. Savunmada iyi olabilirdi fakat o kadar da iyi değildi. Okuldayken mükemmel olduğu tek ders Bitki Bilimdi. Adam, mutluluklarının uzun sürmeyeceğini bilerek gülümsedi. Ay yükselmeye devam ederken yürümeye devam etti.

•

"Beş ölümüz var. İşler hiç iyi değil, Albus!" diye çıkıştı Moody.

Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın önemli toplantıları tam hızla devam ediyordu. Bu toplantılara bir sürü üye katılıyordu. Şifacılar, öğretmenler, seherbazlar, adı ağza alınmayanlar, bakanlık çalışanları vs.

"Sence ne yapmalıyız, Alastor? Herkes durmadan çalışıyor ama bir şekilde boşluk buluyorlar."

"Vatandaşlar ne diyor bu işe? Onlar güvende mi?" sordu Arthur Weasley. Tüm ailesi Yoldaşlık'taydı. En büyük çocuğundan en küçüğüne kadar. Bunlara bulaşmamalarını dilerdi fakat kaçmalarını da istemezdi. Bu, bir toplum olarak verilmesi gereken bir savaştı.

"Vatandaşlar korkuyor. Her geçen gün Bakanlık'a ve seherbazlara olan güvenleri azalıyor. Güvendeler mi sorusuna gelince... Hiçbirimiz güvende değiliz, bunu biliyorsun Arthur." diye cevapladı Tonks.

"Peki ya sokakların başına insan yerleştirsek. Fortescue gibi sıradan ve orada olan insanlar. Yoldaşlıktan olmak zorunda değiller. Bizlere haber ver-"

"Beşinci senemizde yaptığımız gibi büyüleyebilirim. Galleonları tekrardan ısıtabiliriz." dedi heyecanla Hermione Granger. Her zaman heyecanlıydı zaten.

"İşe yarayabilir."

"Aynı zamanda bizi ele de verebilir. Bunları düşünen tek kişi ben miyim yahu?!" Moody her zamanki gibiydi. Paranoyaklıkta sınır tanımıyordu.

"Bu kadar paranoyak ve karamsar olmak zorunda mısın, Moody?" dedi ve güldü Sirius Black. Bu nadir durumlardan birisiydi. On iki yıl Azkaban'da kalmanın bedelini hala ödüyordu. Ama çok daha iyi olmuştu. Kilo almıştı ve gözlerinin altındaki morluklar normale dönüyordu.

"Ama haklı olduğu bir nokta var, Patiayak. O galleonlar başkasının eline geçerse o zaman ne olur düşünebiliyor musun?" Remus mantığın sesi oluyordu genellikle.

Albus Dumbledore içini çekti. Olaylar sandığından daha da kötüye gidiyordu. Bir de rastgele ölümler vardı ama başlarındaki dertlerle uğraşmaktan onlara sıra gelmemişti ki. Ölümlerin arasında ölüm yiyenler de olduğundan kimseyi rahatsız etmemiş aksine sevindirmişti. Fakat Albus bunun sonunun iyi olmadığını ve halledilmesi gerektiğini görebiliyordu. Ama öncelik hala bu olaylardaydı. Onlara yeni biri lazımdı. Dengeleri değiştirecek biri.

"Bayan Vince, yeni şifacılardan bir haber var mı? Bize yardım edebilecek, iyi gözüken birileri?"

"Şey, biri var ama aksiyon adamı gibi durmuyor. Çok sakin ve iyi birisine benziyor ama dediğim gibi savaşmaya yönelik bulgu gözlemlemedim."

"O da olur. Fazladan bir şifacı işimize yarayabilir. Ne zaman ne olacağı belli olmaz."

"Peki. Harry Potter. Bir haf-"

"Harry döndü ve kimse bana haber vermedi mi?!" Sirius ayaklanmıştı ve oldukça kızgındı. Harry kaybolmadan önce onunla konuşma fırsatı bulamamıştı ve dört yıldır bu anı bekliyordu.

"Kibirli vaftiz oğlunun gözünde bir Azkaban kaçağı olduğunu unuttun galiba, Black!" Snape'in tepkisi gecikmemişti.

"Seni sersem-"

"Sanırım bu kadar yeterli. Emmeline, ne buldun onunla ilgili? Bunca zamandır neredeymiş?"

"Dediğim gibi bir hafta önce işe başladı. Nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir bilgim yok ama bütün belgeleri tamamdı. Sınavlar, notlar onun gibi şeyler. Fakat tarihleri bayağı erken. Sanırım erkenden eğitilmeye başlamış. Şifacılık sertifikası Büyüceşura'dan da onaylı. Hastalarla oldukça iyi. Dışarıdan on numara beş yıldız doktor gibi gözüküyor ama bilemiyorum."

"Nasıl erkenden almış olabilir ki sınavları? Ayrıca okul aracılığı ile yapılması gereken sınavlar da var. Peki ya onlar? Okulda olmayan biri okulun verdiği sınavlara nasıl girebilir?"

"Potter serveti benim olsa ben de okumazdım." Ron, ne kadar büyüleyici değil mi?

Albus iç çekti. Bu daha sürerdi.

"Pekala Bayan Vince. Onu gözlemleyin ve yaklaşmaya çalışın bakalım nasıl tepki verecek. Alastor sen de onu biraz araştır belki sen de bir şeyler bulursun."

"Tamam. Ama onun mükemmel öğrencilerimden birinin oğlu olduğunu unutmadım Albus. Ayrıca demek istediğim bir şey var. Bunu sona saklıyordum. Bu sabah Brown'ın cesedini buldular."

Bu haber, masada bayağı bir hareketlilik yarattı. Brown istenilen isimlerden biriydi. Başına ödül bile koyulmuştu. Ama ondan üç haftadır haber alınamıyordu. Ne gören vardı ne de duyan.

"Neville mutlu olacak. Bir haftadır her yerde onu arıyordu."

"Nerede bulmuşlar? Nasıl ölmüş? Kim yapmış?"

"Ben bu soruların cevabını aramaya çıkıyorum Bayan Granger. Siz de büyü işinizle ilgilenseniz iyi olur." dedi ve bir hışımla toplantıyı terk etti Moody.

Harry Potter geri dönmüştü ve hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olmayacaktı, bunu biliyordu.


End file.
